


Just let go

by caranleek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dungeon, F/M, Female Bilbo, Light Bondage, Porn, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Thorin, new King of Erebor, wanted nothing more tan having Bella at his side, the problema is Bella wants to go back.Stubborn, royal, thickhead and slightly mad King is not willing to let her go.No one can object how the King treats the hobbit.





	1. Chapter 1

The coronation was everything but simple, well maybe to hobbits standards.

It took them two years to rebuild Erebor, which was more fast than Bella had thought it might take, but dwarves were fast workers, working day and night, helped by Dain and his dwarves army, men race of Dale as an exchange for taking shelter in Erebor until they could rebuild it as well. Bella stayed by her friends side first to make sure everyone was alive after the battle, second to help them even though she was banished by their king, but Thorin apologised to her about his madness, it was awkward and scary at first, because many had seen her as traitor, but at the end they stopped and had neutre feeling about the hobbit. She did not ask for more.  
Even though, these two years felt like nothing compared to this!, The coronation lasted two weeks privately (preparation, king's speech..etc.), which required her help, and three days celebrating, the first one was the conclusion of the private damned previous weeks, and the next two were drinking, eating, dancing in the honor of their new king. 

Now Bella had no reason to stay in Erebor, she had completed the contract, went on an adventure, made friends and helped them have a home like her, the Arkenstone in it’s rightful place, Thorin completed his fate and his empire is livable now, so now it’s time for her to go back to where she belonged, to her armchair, books, fireplace, her garden where she would plant the acorn.

She refused to take her share of the treasure, because now she hated gold or even the sight of it, her hair was another story though.

She would announce her returning home at dinner this night, even though Balin had advised her to return without a public announcement “ Not everyone is very found of you lad, so be careful” “ Or maybe the idea of the a rare being like you leaving Erebor might not be likeable “ She felt it more a warning than an advise. But come what might come, she would be prepared for it, she is not the same shy fragile Hobbit she once was. 

 

At dinner time, sitting by side Bofur and Ori, she finished her plate and stand on her feet catching attention from the Company and Thorin “ Ummm ahhh i would like to inform you all that in four days i would be returning to Bag End, as it was an honor to be with you, i want to go back to my own home” She said awkwardly while everyone was just staring at her, and strangely no one made a comment she was expecting like “ What?! no “  “ Bella please reconsider!”  “ Bella please don’t go, you belong here with us!”.

“ May you have a good travel road, i will send guards to accompany you safe to your home miss Baggins” Thorin said calmly looking at her with a smile.   
“ Thank you my king “ she said and went to her small bedroom confused, nobody made a comment about what she did, maybe they still see her as a traitor, or a small miserable creature with no place to be around mighty dwarves, even Ori and Bofur have not acted on it, they treated her if they she said nothing, or maybe they respected her decision and it was normal for everyone to go to what they were before the quest.

When she was about to fall asleep, she was startled by a knock on her door, a servant came with tea, she told him she did not request any, but the dwarf said it was sent from the king, so she took it and thanked the servant, she drank the weird tasted tea while packing her stuff. An hour later, she felt extremely sleepy, maybe duo to the past hard activity of coronation and the mental pressure of being around loud dwarves, and went to deep slumber.

Maybe she was dreaming, maybe she was hallucinating, but she felt as if someone was carrying her to somewhere, the figure was certainly a dwarf, because of the long hair and the beard, strong hands, but the dwarf had spikes on his o her head? Weird, since when dwarf grew trees in their heads?? But that did not matter, she was tired and wanted nothing more to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up from an annoying nightmare, it was the same damned nightmare that haunted her for two years now: about the battle of five armies and how Azog, stabbed Fili on the back, throwing him to the ground and sending his corpse to his brother, and pierced her friend’s chest and almost killed him.  
Thankfully it was only a dream after all, and Thorin was king now, safe and sound, surrounded by his family and friends.

 

Her stomach alarmed that it was time for breakfast, she rose up from her bed, aaand wait a second!, since when did her bedroom looked like that? it had more books in commun tongue on more long bookshelves now, green walls instead of stone black or dark blue, no axes, swords or any other type of weapon to decorate the walls, there was more flowers here and there, the bed had the same size but with white covers instead of brown and black, the room was just more simple, maybe she had slept in another room yesterday, but she was sure she had returned to her own, she went to the bathroom and it was the same except for more green walls, lavender smell, flowers again!, was her friends making some kind of joke? Bofur and Nori must have a hand in this, surely!, maybe it was their way of saying goodbye to her: Joking about hobbit colors and what they like the most, maybe they will keep the room like this for her if she ever come to visit, having something of her when she is far. For now, well, it did not matter because she was really hungry.

 

When she tried to open the door she couldn’t, the door was weird as well, it seemed that it got smaller and now it was locked, she called for help and after 15m which seemed to last forever someone opened it and Thorin came in with food in his hands and tea.  
“ Morning miss Baggins” Thorin said as he put the breakfast and the tea on the table.  
“ Morning, can you explain to me why the door was closed? and what’s wrong with all this?! “ she pointed her hands to the flowers and the bookshelves “ “ Is this some kind of joke? it’s not funny anymore “ she told him undignified.  
“ You don’t like it?” Thorin asked after looking around.  
“ Well i do like how it reminded me of my home, and thank whoever did it for their time and effort, but it’s getting creepy “. she admitted to him, shivering slightly.  
“ Anything you don’t like in particular about this room or the bathroom?” He asked as he poured tea in a cup handing it to her.  
“ No, i think it’s fine, well built and decorated, good enough for a hobbit” she said and took the cup from him and sipped from it, loving the scent.

 

Wait a second!.

 

She looked at her king slightly frightened “ How did you know there was something i would consider wrong with the bathroom if you never entered there?”   
“ Well, miss Baggins” Thorin stood “ I hope you liked her, get comfortable and all, and if something really bothering you, you better tell me, because, my dear hobbit, you won’t be leaving the mountain anytime soon “ he said while getting close to her, she stepped back and away from him, he looked at her with hunger looks she never thought that Thorin Durin, the cold blooded, serious leader could possess “ I will not part with one single hair of yours” She froze, those words!. Then he left.  
She fell to the ground surprised by his words, was she a captive now?, was it because she handed the Arkenstone to his enemies? she was only trying to save her friend's lives!, she stayed like that until her stomach reminded her of the need she must fluffy, she went to eat without anymore thought.

 

There was nothing she could do beside reading, eating, drinking tea and thinking about what the dwarf king had said to her, so she slept.

 

Someone knocked on the door “ Come in “ She answered and Thorin came in with lunch; ham, potatoes, tomatoes, chicken, tea again and soup. Clearly it was for two. Thorin sat down and started preparing the table, pouring tea for both of them.  
“ I’m not gonna eat until you tell what is going on” she said setting on the bed, he glanced at her and finished setting the table and sat down in one of the chairs.  
“ Thorin!, tell me, why i’m here? why i can’t get out of the room? “ she raised her voice slightly because Thorin was paying her no attention.  
“ I have informed you before that i will not let you go, Bella, my Bella” Thorin said softly.  
“ I don’t belong to anyone my king” she said crossing her arms in front of her ample breasts.  
“ Of course not, no until i claim you properly “ he said smiling at her “ Now, will you please come and eat, i know how hobbits like to eat and i won’t have you starving on me darling”.  
“ Thorin! i’m leaving in few days!, i want to go home” she told him firmly.  
“ But you’re home dear “ he told her calmly.  
“ Thorin, is this king of punishment for stealing the Arkenstone? i told you i’m sorry, please just let me go and i would not do anything, i will disappear, i just want to go home “   
“ But i have apologised to you befor, which means i hold no grudge against you, but as i have told you befor, you will be staying in here, Erebor will be your home again” Thorin said as he stood and walked towards her, she felt fear and leaned on her back as he was literally above her pinning her to the bed “ it’s time for you to know the truth “ he said looking her in the eyes directly, he leaned close to her face and smelled her sweet scent happily “ Actually you are no longer living in the room you were staying since arriving here anymore, i have been planning to keep you by my side since i apologised to you, but you seemed to not be keen on it, so i made my servants make another room, hobbit for you, i decided if you did not stay here with your own will, i will force you to it”

Bella said nothing, she could not believe her ears, her eyes opened like a plate.

“ Don’t look at me like that! i need you Bella i need you!, you are mine, you belong to me, i want in my life, how could i let you leave? i knew you would want to go home, i know how one’s home is important, but i can’t live a day without you! “ Then he leaned and kissed her fiercely then left the room slammed the door and locked it.

Bella was still on the bed thinking about his words.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later

 

 

Thorin stood in front of the hobbit’s door, hesitating to enter, Bella have not spoke to him since he kissed her without permission, locked her in a hobbit-like room. He also started to notice that she was getting thinner, her skin pale, and no happy smiles and lively eyes as before.  
As usual, he knocked on the door twice with no response, this act became like alarming the woman that he is about to enter more than waiting for her to let him in, she stopped talking to him three weeks ago.

Thorin entered the room, his eyes scanning his surroundings; the room was good maintained by the Bella, the woman was always like this, caring for homely details, taking care of anything she could reach, human or materials, even if she was locked or on the edge of death, she was what an angel of caring should be like.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom, when his patience was worn out, he went to the bathroom door and knocked “ Bella, are you okey? “ no response, of course she would not answer “ Bella, if you don’t say anything i’m coming in “ He waited for her to make her mind, but when he leaned his ear and tried to listen to any kind of noise or splashed water, he frowned and opened the door “ Bella? “ He entered without looking at the floor, but when realised that there was no movement or a simple sound, he rushed to the tub to find an unconscious hobbit, head on her left arm outside the tub, face paler than ever, dry lips, dry hair which means she had been at this state for a quite some time, and slightly blue skin with goosebumps.

“ Oh my god!, Bella, wake up! wake up! “ he shocked her body, but with no success at all, so he scooped her from the tub and lifted her bridle style, pushed the door with his foot, and laid her on the bed, he went and retired a towel to dry her damp form, he throw the towel away and dressed her, then went to down to the infirmary to get Oin.

When Oin arrived, he examined her then looked at the worried king “ She passed out in the tub due to lost of nutritions in her system, she must rest well, eat and drink more, your Majesty, one might think she is trying to kill herself, i have noticed that she has been forcing food out of her body by vomiting” Oin informed him and gathered his things and got out of the room, Thorin was clear about the attitude of the hobbit, if sh was not going to speak to him, then she was not allowed to speak to anyone else, maids were bringing her food, cleaning rooms or just checking on her, but with no word, no hi, no goodbye, nothing.

He looked at her face, studied her features, she always was stubborn, how could he be so blind? of course she would do something like that, she was a suicide being, strong but fool, acting like this won’t make him change his mind and leave her be, she will stay by his side, life or dead.

He decided to take off his cloths and sleep beside her, giving her some warmth, and maybe that way even in her dreams she can’t escape him.

 

The next morning Bella felt coming back to reality, with a heavy headache, pain in her back, she could not open her eyes, they felt very heavy, she tried to move a bit but she could not either, her body beside being weak for not eating, she felt held by something strong, did Thorin chained her to the bed?.  
She forced her eyes open again, she realised that the dwarf king himself was the chains holding her tight, She tried to slip away from his grip but to no success, the goddamn warrior was strong even in his slumber.  
When she could do anything anymore and she could not take it any longer she whispered his name “ Thorin “ but he did not wake.  
“Thorin!, wake up now!, and let me go for everything’s green in this world  “ saying so, blue orbs opened and stared at her, a minute later his mouth curved into a smile “ Good Morning Bella, been a long time since i heard your beautiful voice “ he told her hugging her closer to his chest.  
“ I told you i’m going home, i will not stay and die here, i’m not some kind of a jewel you can keep and hide from others Thorin Oakenshield! “ She said so rising from the bed rapidly falling again on the floor “ Bella! “ Thorin screamed catching her arm and guiding almost bringing her himself to the bed beside him, when he sat her on his lap she slapped his face “ I said let go, why won’t you let me go?! i wanna go home now! “ She cried out and tears fell her eyes, finally she broke and shattered from the abusive treatment to her sanity, not being able to communicate nor even seeing the sun got into her very soul.  
He hugged her to his chest but she pushed him away, well tried, now vulnerable, he can have her here and now if he wanted, but no, he would not do that to her, not yet.  
“ You became a part of my life, how could i let you go, not now, not tomorrow, not ever “ he said while caressing her back.  
She cried more and tried to move but he held her even tighter “ I hate you, mad king under the mountain “ she told him.  
He kissed her violently and brutally her lips started bleeding, he pushed her on her back, kissing, sucking and biting her lips, she tried to push him away again, tasting her own blood tears started falling on her cheeks again, he broke the kiss and went to the door, he looked at her one last time before he closed and locked the door, she turned on her back and cried herself to sleep, not noticing that there was someone else listening to her cries with his heart chattering into piece for his King and their Hobbit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, but something untile i think of what to write next.

It hurts to see your beloved ones suffer, it hurts to see caged birds and the prisoner himself torn between his desires to have the canary bird to himself and make it feel happy, those kind of feelings were meant to humans, but what’s the difference? Human or not, any creature can feel and suffer, C’est la vie.

 

She was silent now, after crying for almost four hours straight, the hobbit suddenly stopped, maybe her system got dry from so much tears, or she might be exhausted or maybe she fell asleep, but maybe that was for the better though, sometimes you have to sleep on your pain.  
It was past midnight now, she must have fell asleep along with any dwarf resides under the cursed mountain, so he sneaked to the luxury dungeon and waited, he knew that if the king or any of his company would see him it would cost him his life or being imprisoned or tortured, but he was willing to take the risk, after all loyalty has no power compared to a compassionate heart and unrequited love.

Those four hours felt like ages, between feeling the burn for not hugging the pained hobbit, and the guilt for being here, cheating both his betrothed and his king, fear, for if someone is to come or the king himself. So he waited and waited, making sure that no one is coming, the hobbit has cried her pain out, he knocked on the door waiting for a response.  
Of course she would not answer, he knocked again, waiting again, no response.  
He breathed deeply, summoning his courage, he opened the door, surprised to find it open, as if this was meant to be, he opened the door slowly, revealing the sleeping form on the bed, curled around herself, protecting her soul with her hands on her chests, face red and damp from so much crying, but as beautiful as the first time he saw her, those curls, oh, those honey curls.  
he leaned closer to her brushed some strands off her face, feeling the softness of them with a shaky hands, she did not even stir, must be very tired and overwhelmed by everything, he cleaned her face with his sleeves wanting some of her on him, caressing her cheeks with his thumb, he covered her form with more blankets and gave her a kiss on the forehead then on her cheek, he leaned to smell her fainted smell, flowery scent, joy and sunshine, maybe like her home, where she is supposed to be.  
He left the room and locked the door after he had looked at her one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, sorry.

Crying is like a painkiller to the body, it helps take out all the pain out in a liquid way, a bless from Eru.  
She cried for so long she finally felt numb and drifted to a semi sleep, she heard some noises outside the room, which was weird, Thorin would be sleeping at this time of the night, other members of the company would be sleeping or guarding, besides even if they came to check on her, they would not do anything else or help in any way, no one is to object, critic or judge the king’s actions toward her, no one can help her or defend her, she was a hobbit not a dwarf, dwarven rules are only meant to aid dwarfs, and other races or her own kind did not even know she was here.  
But these sounds kept still as if afraid to be near her or be heard, maybe some kind of an animal or a bird? but how? there were no windows for birds to enter, and the only animals allowed were the ones to fight or to help the dwarf in their work. or maybe she has finally lost her mind and started imagining and hearing things.  
She tried to relax her sanity, trying to make a plan to escape this horror, when she hear a knock on the door, who would it be? the maids would not come until morning, and Thorin would say her name, this one said nothing, and was patient? Thorin’s knocks are always rude and rough, maybe someone of the company? oh, how she missed them, her friends, even if it was for a moment, she wanted to speak with someone, she was a social being so she ached and craved social communications.  
She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn’t, was she becoming this weak?!, well, whoever it was will go eventually, maybe they were children who couldn’t sleep and woke up for a quick hide and seek game, but how did they end up here? anyway, i did not matter.  
Knock knock.  
Again? really? was someone trying to annoy her or something?   
Her thoughts were cuts when the door opened slowly and carefully, she didn’t move a muscle, if someone or something wanted to kill her, she would welcome that mercy with opened arms, if this person came to do something else, she didn’t mind actually, just give her an eternal peace after it.  
She waited, but to her surprise nothing happened, only silence, but it was comfortable.  
She felt a hand on her face, moving those annoying curls away from her face, drying her face, caressing her cheeks softly, covering her warm, kissing her lightly and the soothing presence left.  
She did not even flinch away, that definitely was not Thorin or the company, that was some kind of an angel!, not a child, surly, who was it? how can a stranger make feel safe with just a touch and a kind kiss?.  
For the first time she smiled before sleeping.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late, hope you like this one :)
> 
>  
> 
> Alert: light attempted rape at the end. you have been worned.

Love is such a complicated feeling, it can make you the most happy creature on earth, or the most miserable and sad being. Love can make you better about yourself, can improve your stamina and self esteem, can help go throw your day, knowing that someone always will be with you no matter what, someone will smile at you even if you have nothing, love is sweet. But also it can destroy your world, your existence, jealousy and it’s fire can starts wars and hard conflicts, and even can become to hatred and despite. But also it can make you go into rage, stress, and fear from losing your loved one, and if lost, tragic consequences that, sometimes, leads to suicide or dying from grieving.  
But not everybody can feel love, simply because they don’t know what love is, feelings are so confusing, and very variable and different, it’s hard to understand what’s happening inside.  
Love can be confused to possession, loving someone does not mean keeping them in a dungeon afraid that they might leave, and even if they want to leave, let them be, if it’s not meant to be then just let go.

 

That what Bofur thought, but who is he to open that damned door, break it if it wasn’t made of the most hard rocks that ever existed in the lonely mountain, and let his friend be free to run away to her home. That would mean his death of course, after all he was her secret guard, Thorin hired him to watch over her, because even though she has servants and guards, he only trusted this property to his close kin, this matter was very sensible; it would also means a war to end until the king finds his beloved. Hobbits don’t deserve this madness.  
what’s more irritating, the fact that there was someone else, a third person to be precise. He had caught some unknown dwarf coming out of her dungeon in the dead of the night, his face filled with sadness, but behind that there was what he know very well, love, yes, facials features can reveal so many unspoken feelings.  
The sad thing about was that it can be helped, nothing he could do to make a new story with happy ending.

He doesn’t know how or where did that started, but he can recall a look of fondness in his eyes when that dwarf came to the coronation, but Bofur thought that the happiness was meant to the glory of the king or coming back home.

He was wrong, such a funny thing, coming all the way with hope of new home and job, a better life, but finding that your heart has chosen the forbidden fruit. Conflict between duty and loyalty, and following your desires and heart. 

A melancholic feeling felled Bofur and his heart ached, throat hurt and his chest felt a little tight, in other circumstances, the two of them could have met, started talking, liking each other, and the typical happy ending blah blah blah. But they were living in the real world, where fantasies such as perfect love story doesn’t exist.  
But what can he do?.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a long time now since he has that hobbit in the dungeon, Thorin thought she would resist and shout demanding her freedom or do something violent, but she was quiet and said nothing, nothing at all.  
Every day he started going to where she was and break his fast with her, he would enter her room without knocking on the door, and she would be sitting on the table waiting for him, or the food to be honest, the servants would bring the food with sour faces but saying nothing, they would murmur about it in the privacy in the kitchen or in their room during the night, but never in front of the king.  
They also started bringing some extra for her second breakfast, pity, surely, that was what they can only do for her.  
They would finish and he would leave to manage his empire through the day until it was lunch time, and repeat the same morning act, go again to do some paper work, and come back for dinner, and sometimes sleep beside her, spooning her, and then the next day do it again, over and over again.

How long did that lasted? a three months maybe? anyway, Thorin has had enough, there was no communication, no physical contact, well except for when they sleep or when tries to tug her lovely curls behind hers pointy ears,caressing her soft peachy face, or holding her hands, but Bella did not react, not a word was said, not looking directly at him, or smiling at him, or making a sad face, she kept neutral.

And he had had enough, if he had broken her spirit, then he would return her to her reality as soon as possible.  
So he flyed to her heavily secured room with no good in his heart and boiling blood in his veins, and opened the door with a loud creaking noise to alert the woman, but she didn’t even flinch.  
He clinched his jaw and his hands were shaking from streesness. he looked at her sleeping form with rage, she did nothing, but her silent killed him, he wants her to say something, do something, anything, how can she stay still like nothing is happening? like he doesn’t even exist!?. He reached with those big hard hands and shook her body to wake the hobbit up.  
Bella opened her eyes quickly and turned to see who the hell was annoying her, but she couldn’t register anything when chapped lips attacked hers violently, she tried to inhale, but she was surprised enough that couldn’t even remember how to breath, although she did not need her sight to know who was assaulting her lips, the mad king, she let him do as he pleased, caressing her hair, face and neck, he might let her go if he tortured her until his heart’s content.  
How she was wrong.  
The dwarf left kissing her jaw and went to her neck sliding down to just above her chest. Bella opened her eyes quickly with fear, her heart started raising like a horse, she tried to scream, to tell him to stop but her voice betrayed her and did not come out, logical, she did not speak or make a noise for almost four months.  
He started to he to tear the fabric of her dress, and she started biting, kicking, shoving his hands to no use, he was well trained for such reactions, but it was not meant to do this, it was meant to kill enemies, to defeat them, not to be used against a helpless hobbit.  
“ Let go of me! “ her voice finally came back to her although it was low and hurt a little.  
He, as well, was stunned enough to stop and give her the opportunity to set up quickly and run towards the door, which he had left opened, hoping to escape the hell behind her, but strong big arms caught her from the waist and lifted her from the floor.  
“ NO!, please leave me be!, please let me go!, i don’t want this!, Thorin!, Thorin!, Thorin! “ she said so fast and loudly she felt her throat bruised and burned, tears started to fall from her eyes before the door was shot in her face locking her with the king under the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your opinion is as important as the story :)


End file.
